


Play It On Repeat

by macmanusbabe13



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmanusbabe13/pseuds/macmanusbabe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off writing prompt: Write a story starting with "I have nothing to apologize for."<br/>Jensen & Jared are best friends. Jared starts dating Greg, who keeps trying to sleep with Jensen.<br/>(Sorry, bad at writing summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I would appreciate some feedback! Thanks for reading!  
> These characters do not belong to me, & this never happened.  
> (Sorry for all mistakes, I don't have a beta & I'm typing on my phone.)

"I have nothing to apologize for." I said.  
"Of course you do! You tried to sleep with Greg!" Jared yelled. Jared was furious, his nostrils were flared, he was balling up his fists, & he was shaking. Jensen on the other hand, looked completely calm. That fucker, Greg, was trying to sleep with me! I was terrified, I didn't know what to do, so I told Jared. Jared was confused, but he believed me, so he broke up with Greg. That was the first time they dated. Greg was furious. At first Jared didn't care, didn't want anything to do with Greg, but the more Greg pleaded, saying he didn't try to sleep with Jensen, the more Jared began to believe Greg. Why else would Greg work so hard to clear his name? Jared took Greg back, & those two have been all cuddly & cute ever since. Jared didn't hold anything against me, clearly thinking I was drunk at the time.That was two months ago. I had decided to go to a party with Chris & Misha. I hadn't known Greg & Jared were going to be there. In truth, I was happy to see Jared. Jared is my best friend, but we had been drifting apart ever since the second go with Greg. It was mostly my fault, I didn't want to be near Greg but they were always together. So when Greg left Jared to go get drinks, Jensen took his chance.  
"Hey Jen!" Jared said with a genuine smile on his face.  
"Hey Jay, long time no see!" I said with a happy smile.  
"I know! What have you been up to? I haven't seen you at all since school ended." Jared replied.  
I was about to answer when Greg appeared by Jared, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
"Hey Jenny," the slime called Greg greeted,"I didn't know you where going to be here."  
"I wasn't going to come but Chris dragged me here." I informed him. Jared looked at me in a weird way, but swapped his expression to a happier one when Greg looked at him.  
"Well, I'm going to get a drink. I'll talk to you in a bit." I directed at Jared. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink. There was only an intoxicated couple passed out in the corner, but they were the only ones besides me. I went to the counter to grab a beer when suddenly I was pushed up against it.  
"What the hell?" I exclaimed.  
"Don't worry, baby. I'll make you feel good." I recognized that voice, it was fucking Greg.  
"Let go of me!" I yelled before Greg covered my mouth.  
"No, just shut up & enjoy it, you filthy slut!" He said while he grinded against my ass. He then turned me around & kissed me. I wanted to cry & vomit simultaneously. I tried to push him off but he was stronger than me.  
"What the fuck?" Jared said suddenly. Greg flew off of me in an instant.  
"Jared! I didn't do anything! Jensen cornered me & tried to make me sleep with him!" Greg cried. I stood there with my mouth open. He's blaming it on me?  
"Jared, please! He's lying! He just tried to rape me!" I pleaded, hoping he would see the truth.  
Jared just stood there, looking between Greg & me, as if he was trying to decide which one was right.  
"Lets get the fuck out of here, Greg." Jared said while grabbing Greg. I was so angry I had tears running down my face. I walked over to Misha & I asked him to take me home. He looked shocked, but he got Chris & they drove me home. I thanked them & went into my house. Thank god my parents aren't home, or I would have to talk. I can't believe that Jared didn't believe me! Greg is a lying bastard! After all my tears ran out, I got into bed & fell asleep  
***  
When I woke up the next morning, I saw I had 2 texts. One was from my mom, asking how I was & that she missed me & so did my father. They were on business in Chicago for 2 weeks, & they took my brother Josh with them for experience. My little sister Holly was with her friend's beach house for 3 weeks, so I was all alone. I texted my mom back & I looked at the other message. It was from Jared, asking me to come over & talk. That brings us to now. Jared yelling at me for breaking up his relationship & me sitting down coolly.  
"You tried to sleep with my boyfriend? Why Jensen? Do you like him? He cried all the way home, saying that you attacked him & tried to get him to sleep with you!" yelled Jared.  
"Why should I even believe that he tried to sleep with you before? You lied that first time, too! You probably tried to get him to fuck you, not the other way around!"  
At this point, I lost my poker face. Once again, I sat there shocked that Jared would say those things to me.  
"Jay, why don't you believe me? I would never do that, you know that!" I pleaded, trying to get him to see I was telling the truth.  
"Don't call me that. Only my friends get to call me that, not filthy whores who sleep with everyone! You've probably been fucked by every boy at that party, huh?" Jared spit out.  
I didn't even know how to respond. I felt like crying.  
"You know what Jared?" I said. "Screw you. You don't know me anymore. I'm not a fucking whore. If you spent more time with your real friends instead of with that cheating pig boyfriend of yours, you would know." I whispered, tears threatening to fall out. I got up & left without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since I stormed out of Jared's house. That bastard actually texted me & called me multiple times, trying to tell me sorry. Well you know what, fuck him! I thought to myself. If he thinks he can call me a whore & then try & talk to me, he's an idiot. I thought as I received another text from him. I needed to get out of the house, my parents would ask too many questions about why I hadn't talked to Jared at all & I don't think I could keep from breaking something or crying if they did. So I was walking over to Misha's house to hang out for a bit.  
As I walked up to the house, Misha opened it with a big smile on his face.  
"Welcome to my humble abode, would you like a coke or a beer?" asked Misha.  
"I'll take a coke since my parents can smell even the smallest amount of alcohol." I laughed. Misha smiled & came back with a coke & a beer for himself. His parents are out & they don't really mind if he drinks a little bit. He guided me up to his room & I sat on the bed.  
"So you hear that Jared & Greg broke up?" Misha asked with a cautious look on his face. I had to tell him & Chris since they had to deal with the aftermath. They haven't talked to Jared much since he called me a whore, but they've been trying to get us to talk again.  
"No, I don't pay attention to idle gossip anymore." I said, trying to sound as if I didn't care when deep down, I did a little happy dance.  
"Yeah. Apparently, Jared walked in on Greg sleeping with some boy from another school. He came over & told me all about it." He informed me.  
"Oh. So he finally sees that his ex-boyfriend is a cheating asswipe?" I said. "I don't feel sorry for him. He was a dick to me & Greg almost raped me & Jared didn't believe me at a crucial moment. I miss Jared, of course, I've had a huge fucking crush on him for years & I love him. But I knew he would never go for me, so I supported him in all his relationships until that one. I don't think I can stand to see him without breaking down." I suddenly said, blurting out what I was thinking.  
Misha had this sad smile on his face, as if he was regretting something.  
"Jen, I'm really sorry, but this is the only way. You can't come out till everything is better." Misha said, running out & locking the door.  
"What the fu-Misha?! What are you talking about?" I questioned while banging on the door before I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around to face the closet where someone was emerging. It was Jared Fucking Padalecki.  
"Oh fuck this! Misha get me out! You asshole! You just brought me here to say things I would never say in front of him!" I yelled while trying to knock down the door.  
"Hey! Jensen! Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up!" Jared said loudly over the sounds of me hitting the door.  
"Shut the fuck up, you don't give a shit about if I'm hurting!" I yelled while continuing to hit the door.  
I kept on what I was doing when suddenly I felt big arms wrap around me. Jared picked me up & pulled me back to the bed while I kicked him & squirmed around.  
"Jensen, hey! Cut yo-ow! Cut your shit! Misha said this was the only way you wou-ow! Talk to me, so here I am! I came to talk to you like an adult, but if you keep kicking me, I'll make Misha keep us in here for longer," I stopped kicking & he put me down on the bed,"I have your mom's number so I can ask if we can all stay over at Misha's house tonight, ok? So if you want to leave so bad, just sit & talk to me for a while." He said, trying to get me to stay still on the bed. I nodded, deciding that this is good closure for me.  
"Thank you. Ok, so there is no way to apologize about the things I said & did over the last couple weeks, but I'm going to try. Jensen, I am so, so sorry that I thought you were trying to sleep with Greg. I now realize that you never liked him & he tried to rape you," I shivered. "I can't even believe that he would try to rape you & then say you tried to rape him. Even though I blamed you, I'm happy I came in at the time I did so he stopped before anything happened. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am that I called you all those horrible names. Even if you had slept with all those people, it would be none of my business, although I would be jealous. Jensen, I know there's no way you can forgive me & I don't expect you to, but I'm sorry. With all of my heart, I'm sorry & I want you to know that I love you." Jared said sincerely.  
"Jared, I know you heard what I said to Misha earlier & I still stand by it. You were a dick. I don't think I'm going to forgive you anytime soon, but I'm going to give you a chance to become my best friend again. It might take a while, but I want to be friends with you." I said. Jared looked like I had just given him a puppy to play with.  
"Really? I'm going to try so hard, I promise I won't break your trust again." He said with a huge smile on his face. I gave him a small smile back.  
"Wait, before, you said you had a crush on me?" He said.  
Oh fuck.  
"Oh well, I admitted everything before, why shouldn't I admit this too? Yes, I have a crush on you. I've had one since we've met. Even after the fight I still had feelings for you, but I tried to deny them," I trailed off. "But wait! You said you would be jealous if I had slept with all those guys?" I said with a little smirk on my face. Jared looked embarrassed.  
"Uh, yeah, I guess I said something like that. If you're being truthful, then I'll be truthful as well. I've had a giant crush on you since we've met, too." He murmured. I smiled at him & put my hand on his.  
"I guess we'll see where this goes." I said while we smiled at each other.  
***  
Epilogue   
A year & a half after that conversation, I let Jared kiss me for the first time. He took me on a walk in the middle of the fucking night(I was tired, okay?) He made some cute little speech about how he felt, how he was sorry about the fight, & how much he loved me. I smiled & told him I felt the same(but in a nicer way). He told me I was beautiful & he kissed me. In that moment, I decided to give us a chance, & 10 years later, I don't regret it one little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & feedback are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
